


Not in Charge

by AmbroseRivers



Series: Undertale Collection [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Dominant/Submissive dynamics, F/F, F/M, Multi, Poly sexual situations, Reader Insert (technically?), Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbroseRivers/pseuds/AmbroseRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was going to die but what a way to go- with the Shadow Broker and Leliana in his bed. Based off of Arcial's Broken Trinity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in Charge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken Trinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243832) by [Arcial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcial/pseuds/Arcial). 



> This work was written for 'Broken Trinity' by Arcial and was inspired by this post on their blog: http://bittersweetorange.tumblr.com/post/143014922234/i-love-your-work-and-i-was-thinking-about-red  
> This is not completed but I am unsure if I will finish it because I have not written smut since I was 18. Please keep this in mind when you read it! I do not own Leliana/Shadow Broker nor this version of Red. GO READ BT FOR THE ORIGINAL CONTEXT.
> 
> I was merely inspired and ran with it. <3
> 
> Let's say tentatively: Part One

Red startled awake with a heavy pressure on his chest and he immediately shot a hand out to summon a bone as he blinked his eye sockets to rid them of the exhaustion blurring his vision. He felt more than heard the light airy giggle that left his attacker’s lips but when they cuddled up to him like a needy kitten- rubbing their chin against his sternum in slow deliberate strokes and plush breasts against him- he let his magic scatter into a storm of red mist.

If they wanted to kill him, they sure were shit at it.

“Mind tellin’ me why you’re nuzzlin’ me, darlin’? Not that I’m complaining…” Red questioned, voice raspy from his nap. He squinted in the dim light of the room and couldn’t help the way his breath stuttered and then stopped for a second as he took in the gentle waves of her hair and the way her eyes burned with a mischievous glint. His hands came to grab her hips, digging his phalanges into skin that indented with the pressure. He wanted to decorate that unblemished skin with his teeth, paint it with dark splotches that showed his presence, and just...

He wanted to claim her as  _his._

Leliana giggled as she sat up and dug her fingers into his ribs. Red shivered at the slight pain of her blunt nails digging into the bone. He rose a hand up to smooth away the white fur tickling his cheek and to calm the fast, erratic shock of his ruby essence skipping along his form.

“You’re a bonehead, Red.” Leliana told him simply before she let her fingers flutter across his sternum in light barely-there strokes. “I thought you were always up for a good time.”

**_Oh, fuck yes. You have no idea what you’re askin’ for._ **

Red went to sit up with a large grin when another hand clasped around his throat and squeezed just as Leliana ground her hips against his pelvis. Red snarled at the shiver that shot up his spine but it was broken by a cough as the grip on him tightened slightly. He could feel his magic sweeping downward and saw the tell-tale glow under Leliana’s spread thighs. His eyes stared at the flimsy excuse for underwear- red satin with thin strips of red lounging over warm skin and a tiny black bow at the top.

She looked like a damn present. For him.

Red let his hands drift up her sides to caress her exposed stomach lightly without thought and the around his throat pulsed spasmodically in warning.

“I don’t think so.” came the distorted voice of the Shadow Broker. Red tensed up. He was so fucked. Why didn’t he think about how the Broker would take seeing their lover grinding all up on his _bone?_ He couldn’t help but chuckle at the pun and he groaned as Leliana was pressed forcefully against his body with a quick exhalation of surprise.

“What do you think, Leli?” The Broker’s robotic voice seemed to rumble as he watched their gloved hands tap along Leliana’s spine teasingly. “Do you think he should have the _privilege_ of having you? Hmmm?”

He was going to fucking die but what a way to go.

Leliana squirmed on top of him under the Broker’s ministrations and he noticed that the Broker’s sweeping trench coat was undone. He gaped as the Broker grabbed Leliana and threw her on her back by the scruff of her neck. His breathing quickened at the display of strength. How could such a tiny thing have such an influence on the city? Red caught a glimpse of tantalizingly succulent curls at the juncture of the Broker’s thighs and his phalanges twitched.

The Broker should be  _his_ too.

**_Holy shit. I—_ **

“Fu-mmmphf!” Red yelped in surprise as he was yanked by his black hoodie and hurled in between Leliana’s legs, nose ridge pressed against her slit as he caught himself. He gasped at the smell and clenched his hands against the bare mattress, tongue materializing and falling out of his open mouth… aching for just a single taste.

“Don’t think about it.” The Broker barked from above him and he couldn’t help the small whine that escaped his throat. He felt gentle fingers tracing his skull but he didn’t dare move. “You have to show me you can treat her well.”

“I can do that!” Red blurted out before he could stop himself, cheeks heating up even more with his magic glow. “I can do that.” He repeated in a much calmer voice. 

“Are you sure about that?” Leliana taunted him as she hooked a leg over his shoulder, pressing him against her damp sex. “Seems like you’re all talk but then again…” She glanced up to her masked lover and winked. “You’re not in charge- are you, love?” Leliana dug her heel into the back of his scapula.

“Neither are you, Leli.” The Broker sounded amused but Red could barely focus. He was surrounded by Leliana’s scent and it was fucking _phenomenal_ \- musky sweet with a tang of salt. His inhales and exhales were labored with how close he was smashed against her and he couldn’t help but swipe his tongue against her in a long, languid lick.

He jumped as his head was suddenly encased by Leliana’s thighs, delighting in the surprised muffled moan that reached his ears. He smiled and gave another lick- making sure to drag his gold piercing over the small nub of nerves.

Red wasn’t a dumbass. He knew how to fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Tumblr: loveinthebones.tumblr.com/


End file.
